How Irmo of the Vala Was Lost to the Ainur
by Aronoded
Summary: A.U. : Irmo falls in love with an elf at the cost of his duty. This is a what if scenerio. It is by no means meant to be accurate. Written in a similar style to the Silmarillion.


-Characters and style of writing based from the Silmarillion by J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
-AU That is Alternate Universe. I just had this little "What if" in my head, and had to get it out.  
  
-Characters aren't mine  
  
-Rated G I think.  
  
-Feedback craved for  
  
-For Jay Bird  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
===================================  
  
How Irmo of the Vala Was Lost to the Ainur  
  
===================================  
  
Irmo was taken by Manwë and cast forth, bound, into the Halls of Mandos, for he knew not what his trechery would bring from Eru. And then the Valar and Valier were called forth from their realms and to the Hall of Doom for council, and there joined them; the Voice of Illúvatar, and they quaked in his presence because for long ages only Manwë had spoken to him.  
  
And first to his Ainur he declared: "The dreams have stopped in Arda, and yet they will being again, for I have made for you, Démo. And he shall reside in Lórien with Estë and all that I have made will remain."  
  
And at his thought, the Vala knew Démo as one of the Ainur and forth he came to be with them, and the dreams began anew. And then Illúvatar spoke once more: "As Irmo reigned with you for long ages, his fate will be argued by you, and then he will come before me for reckoning."  
  
And for Irmo, Varda spoke in passionate tones for she saw first hand the love shared between he and the Child of Eru. And as her voice rang like bells in the Hall of Doom, the others hearkened and found truth in her words. So then once more the Voice of Eru sounded and he called for Mandos to bring Irmo fourth, and he was brought still trapped with in his flesh raiment and cast to the floor before Illúvatar for judgement.  
  
"Behold!" Eru cried, "Behold He-Who-Rebels and yet weeps not for what he has lost but for what he holds in his heart." And then he spoke souly to Irmo, though all could hear. "You shall be cast forth from the Ainur, and from Valinor to reside in Arda as a Child of Eru. And from forward on you shall be renamed Aladar, which means Fatherless in the tongue of your people."  
  
And the Valar looked upon the body of Irmo, for it was now truely his own flesh and his own blood and he was broken before them in despair for he longed for the love and the comfort of the Child of Eru. "Forget not his vision in your minds." Illúvatar spoke to the Ainur, "And know that Eru has pity but not without a price!"  
  
And so the Light of Irmo was extinguished before them, and with it went all the thoughts and memories and lessons he had known while he had been a Vala, and all that remained was a pure love for an elf that no longer had a face or a name in his mind.  
  
So with new eyes, Aladar looked upon the Valar and he feared them, for while some appeared fair, others were terrible in their glory to behold. And Aladar had the mind of a child, yet held the guise of an adult and it was in this state of mind that Illúvatar sent him to the sea to be carried to the Middle-earth in a boat guided by Ulmo's steady hand.  
  
=========================================  
  
The Chronicle of Aladar's First Day's in Middle-earth  
  
As recorded by Vaire of the Valier in her webs of time.  
  
=========================================  
  
___________________________  
  
- The Tale of Aladar's Awakening -  
  
___________________________  
  
On the 21st day from Valinor (A year and some months after Irmo was lost), Aladar, who was once the Ainur called Irmo of the Valar, awoke for the first time since his exile to find the small silver ship he occupied sailing stead fast up the river known as Brandywine. And here was his first memory of the Middle-earth.   
  
Aladar came to love the trees and the colorful blooms he found on the river side and the animals that watched him pass as they drank, for it was in him to love these things. For long hours, he sat erect and in wonder reached out to touch the leaves that flew to him in the breeze. And these things he called "Leaves", in a language of his own making for like a child he knew only that the leaves left their trees.  
  
For 2 days it was that he sailed the river slowly, and it was at night that he felt the most comfort, for the stars shined bright over head, brighter still made by Varda so that he would always have a night light. In Middle-earth, the Elves called this the Reawakening of the Stars, for they knew only that they shone brighter then ever before, even as they did not know the cause.  
  
And then in the morning of the third day in Middle-earth, Ulmo set Aladar's tiny silver ship on the bank of the River Withywindle, before the ancient trees of the Old Forest. And with the stillness that was new to him, he awoke, and resided for long hours in the ship - afraid to step foot on the shore.  
  
But then for the first time, Aladar knew hunger, and with timidness left the boat behind in his search for sustanance. Wavering steps were taken to the edge of the wood, but in the wood came terrible groans, and threatening hisses, for the trees were old, and they were fearful and bitter to all that walked erect.   
  
These new sounds frightened Aladar, and in haste he turned to run to the safety of his boat, but in the end that was folly as well. For the first time in this new place, he knew loss of home, for the boat had been pulled from the shore by the waters of Ulmo, and lay slowly sinking before the new elf...and the elf didn't understand.  
  
Well into the night, Aladar wept bitter tears from where he'd thrown his body to the grassy floor, and it was there that mortal wanderers found him, and it was there where Aladar lost his voice.  
  
The Wanderers knew upon first glance that Aladar was an elf, and entranced by his unfaltering beauty, and somber innocense, they caused the elf harm in the foulest of ways with their rough hands, and hungry eyes. For they put in him the same fear the trees had of Erect Walkers, and he knew from that moment on; his nakedness, and derived shame there from it.  
  
Because his fear for the Erect Walkers was great, to the trees he went for his shelter, and the men dared not enter for they knew the tales of the Old Man Willow, and the River-Woman, and they knew that those that entered, never returned. But Aladar did not know these tales, and he did not have to worry, for the trees sensed in him then great innocense, and they lowered their branches for him to climb up into, and there he remained with them for a little under a month.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
- The Tale of Aladar and the Fabled Fae's of Withywindle -  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
The River-Woman knew of Aladar's presence in the Old Forest before the whispering of the trees told her of it. And of this tale she sent word to her daughter, who is called Goldberry, and is companion to the Eldest of all in Middle-earth, Tom Bombadil. And then into the woods she went, and found the elf that had fasioned a shift from material he'd taken from her drying laundry.   
  
"Come hither elf, and meet who you take things from. For I am the River-Woman, and I offer you help."  
  
But the elf knew only his fear of the Erect Walkers, and for many days he fled, only to return in his curiosity of the woman that did not pursue him. For him, she left food, and he took it with him into the wood, only in the end to remain there where it had been sat and eat before her, all the while watching her with impossibly pale grey eyes. And in time she coaxed him to her home and there cared for him, and then came with him her knowledge that he was not a normal elf, for he was an adult and he bore no knowledge of his kind.  
  
Alarmed at the discovery, the River-Woman took the strange elf to the home of her daughter, and the home of Tom Bombadil, and there the elf remained for a fortnight more, comforted by Tom for something in him was old and wise, and he felt at peace there in their home.  
  
Tom knew from the first look upon Aladars face, what and who he had been, and in his knowledge he was not surprised for he remembered well the days the dreams ceased to exist. And he knew the Ainur had known a change for when the dreams began a new, they were of different make, and texture. So the Riddle of Powers being changed was solved in this elf's arrival, Tom knew what must be done with him, and in his heart, he knew that it was this the Vala wanted.   
  
____________________________________  
  
- The Tale of How Aladar Traveled to Imladris -  
  
____________________________________  
  
As the War of the ring was begun, Tom knew of a small company of elves coming to Imladris from the Grey Havens to begin there their march into the East to assist in the defending of the other Elven realms. And to this company he entrusted the timid elf, and told them to take him with them to Imladris to be left in the care of Lord Elrond.  
  
And at this news, and the visions of the tall war dressed beings, Aladar shuddered in fear for he remembered before those that walked erect and knew no trust still for them, despite his time spent with kind ones. But Tom eased him and gave him small comforts of robes and of tea for his trip East, for he knew the road would be hard for him.  
  
To the leader of this company, an elf called Mirothil, Tom gave a letter to be delivered to the Lord Elrond, and he told this elf only Aladar's name - for Aladar had spoken it to him alone - but he gave him no knowledge of the elf's first origins.  
  
And so began Aladar's journey into the East, and here's end the tale of his solitude, for hereafter the elf knew no lonliness. 


End file.
